


His Patriotic Heart

by saffronsykes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Weakness, World War II, physically weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronsykes/pseuds/saffronsykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Howard share a drink and conversation /and/ a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Patriotic Heart

“I use my resources to help the war efforts. Just because I don’t lay my life on the front lines does not mean I’m not patriotic.”

“I wasn't saying that,” Bucky pushed aside his drink. The smoky bar was filled with traditional song and drunk patrons. “I meant… Did you ever even think about enlisting? ‘Every able bodied man…’” The soldier recited.

“I can help more with my mind than body.” Howard replied nursing his own liquid fire, a vile concoction Bucky had bought for him. 

“That’s not the point.” Bucky was buzzed, he had usually been more articulate with their nightly conversations. Howard had been hosting Bucky in his condo above the little antique shop with the secret military base hidden away underground. It was where Captain America had been created. 

“I am quite happy with my ‘body’ how it is: in tact.” 

“Anyone would be pleased with your body.” Bucky mumbled boldly as his drinking buddy looked aside awkwardly. Howard broke the silence with another round, this time beer. 

“Last one.” He said as the perspiration from the glasses sunk into the wood table. 

“To the Captain.” Bucky proposed . He knocked glasses with Stark and a “Here, here,” resounded from the close tables. A round of ‘Star Spangled Man’ broke out and the men finished their beers and headed back to Howards place. 

Howard had to help Bucky through the streets back to the condo. In an alley just outside, Bucky stopped him by fumbling and slamming Howard into the damp bricks. The smell of alcohol took Howard by surprise as his friend laid a drunken kiss on his lips. Howards groin stirred and adrenaline made his heart beat faster and cheeks flush.   
“Bucky.” He pushed him away after a moment. “Your drunk.”

“I am.” Bucky moved in for another kiss, The smaller man grabbed his assailants arms in attempt to pause him, but the soldier thrust his thigh into Howards bulge and Howard could help but push back against it. 

They stumbled up the steps and fell into the room only to embrace in another sloppy kiss. Howard groped for the light. The clingy soldier cared less about the light and more about Starks abundance of clothing. His shirt had already been partly open so Bucky removed his own before ripping the rest of Howards off, buttons flying. The shirts pooled on the floor at the couples feet soon joined by shoes, socks, and Buckys trousers. 

Howard took a moment to take in the sight of Buckys toned body, also observing Bucky doing the same. 

“What?” he asked as he undid his pants. 

“Your body.” Bucky grinned. 

“No wonder you liked Steve so much.” Howard snorted. “You got a thing for small guys, eh?”

He stepped out of his last piece of clothing. 

“I like the feeling of protecting guys like you and Steve, at least before his change. So noble and…” Howard distracted him by dropping to his knees and taking Buckys manhood in his hands. “Eager to help out.” Bucky finished. 

“Us helpless ones. Would you rather have Steve here on his knees?” Bucky groaned in response but looked down at Howard and said: “No.”

Howard knew he was lying but continued anyway. His wrapped his lips around the head of Buckys hard cock. 

“No.” he heard again, which made him stop and look up at his friend.   
“I want to fuck /you/,” he said lust pooling in his eyes. 

Howard paused “You want to fuck Steve.” 

“No I want to fuck Howard Stark.” Bucky pulled him to his feet and to his borrowed bedroom. “I want Howard for his mind,” he kissed his dark forehead. “For his nimble and skilled hands,” he kissed them as well “And for his patriotic heart.” Bucky pushed on the center of Howards chest so he fell back onto the bed, for the beginning of the night neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
